The Hunt
by Suffering Angel
Summary: It was the greatest shame for a Vampire to owe their Unlife to a human - a witch. Now Teddy has to hope he can repay his debt to Billy before the effort, and the rest of the vampires in the city, kill them first. An AU based on White Wolf's Vampire: The Masquerade, revised edition roleplay system.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters - they belong to Marvel. Based on White Wolf's Vampire: The Masquerade roleplay system, revised edition

* * *

_**The Hunt - Pt. 1**_

The place - New York City. The time - half past two. The city that never slept strove to prove the title true, and the streets were still bustling with activity. For some, the abundance of life and commotion was a blessing, for others - a curse. It all depended on which role one played in the hunt.

"I see him!"  
The cry was swallowed in the sounds of the crowd, though it was relayed safely to the earpiece the man was wearing. "The Captain", they called him, and to him, this was just another night on the job.

"Where?!" He demanded, eyes skimming the crowds, looking for his target.

"Ten o'clock, no, ten-thirty! Pointy, pierced, green ears, no doubt about it! It's him!" The voice rasped into his ear, and the Captain instantly spotted his prey.

"I've got visuals. Moving to intercept." He replied and dashed through the crowds, carrying himself with ease and swiftness that didn't become a man of his impressive stature.  
He kept his eyes trained on him, a person, some might say, looking like a young man in his late teens. His short blond hair blew about in the wind as he ran, his blue eyes constantly looking over his shoulder as his pursuer. The only thing that really stood out about him were the uniquely shaped and colored ears, but the Captain knew better than to hunt over something like that. They were, after all, in 21st century New York City. Such sights weren't so rare during those days, let alone the nights.

What _was_ special about the 'teen', they found out after tracking him for a while, and caught him in the act. There he was, claws and fangs drawn, about to strike and claim his victim. There was no doubt this 'boy' was no boy at all - he was a vampire - a _monster_, and it was up to them to hunt him down.

"Damn- I lost him!" He panted into the communication device, voice laced with frustration.

"He dove into the side street! Backtrack!"

"Copy that. Can't you get a clear shot yet, Bucky?!"

"Between it using the civilians as cover, and you two moving around all the time? I'm good, but not _that_ good."

A mutter left the Captain's mouth as he dove into the alley. It was secluded and dark, and offered many hiding places for whoever needed to flee.  
"Great." He concluded and reached for the gun hanging off his shoulder.  
"Bucky, emergency-comm only." He ordered and loaded his weapon. He heard then the familiar tapping sound, a non-verbal reply to indicate the order was received. There was no need to give the creature a bigger advantage over them than it already had.

The trained eyes searched even the faintest of shadows, and he proceeded slowly, making almost no sound. It made it easier to notice the odd sound of something shifting, an almost organic noise that wasn't quite natural.  
The Captain held his gun to his lips and uttered a small prayer before he lunged into the space between the two buildings.

"For God and Country!" He managed to say but do very little more as something came flying past him - an empty can.  
He was careless.  
The next moment something much bigger came at him, four legged, furry, and with two rows of sharp, deadly fangs that sank into the Captain's arm.

"N'gaah!" He screamed, the gun falling from his hand as he struggled to fend the beast - a wolf like creature - away. He could feel the blood trickling out of his body, but far too little of it fell to the ground. It was with terror he realized that the monster was feeding.

"_Praise be to God, the father_-" He chanted through clenched teeth, and immediately the creature let go and ran away with a terrified whimper. Two shots flew through the air, one missing him completely, but the other hit, right before the beast disappeared around a corner.

"Blast it, Bucky!" The Captain growled and retrieved his gun. "Why did you wait?!"

"You were in the line of fire, I-"

The argument came to an abrupt end as a loud scream tore through the air.

"Save it." The Captain ordered and held the gun with his good hand. The beast's jaws crushed his other arm, and he knew it was nothing but blind luck that left him with all his limbs. It still did little to stall him, and he ran in the direction the cry for help came from.

"Wait, Cap, it's-"  
The communication was cut with a sharp burst of static, but the Captain had no time for that right then. He found him, a person crouching down on the ground, his belongings scattered all around him. He looked nothing like their target, what with his black hair and smaller build, but the Captain was already sucker-punched once; he wasn't eager to repeat that experience any time soon.

"_Hail Mary, full of grace-_" He whispered under his breath, but nothing happened. There wasn't so much as an acknowledgement as the young man remained still, his breath turning into fog in indication of his body heat.  
Whoever the boy was - he wasn't their target. Worse, he was probably a victim.

"Easy, son, I'm here to help. My name's Steve."

The brown eyes that looked at him were confused and panicked, all the more-so when the boy, no older than his teens, looked down at the man's arm.

"It's a flesh wound." The Captain reassured, though in an obviously inpatient voice.  
"Son, the thing that just came past here, that _attacked_ you, which way did it go?"

It took a while, but finally the teen cooperated. He nodded slowly up at Steve, and then pointed down the alley. Four side-alleys branched off the one they were in, with one leading back to the main street.  
The Captain had to fend off the urge to slam his fist against the nearest firm surface.

"Go home, son, lock the door, and bar the windows. Then, kneel down and _pray_." The man practically ordered before he ran off, hell bent on not losing the monster now that they finally caught its scent.

"Bucky!" He barked into the comm-piece. "Where did it go?! Did you-"

For a good while there was static still, and that made him come to a stop.  
"Bucky- for God's sake, man, answer me-"

A giggle cut his worried banter, a melodious, sweet voice, and he frowned.

"I'm afraid 'Bucky' can't answer the phone, 'Captain'!"

He knew better than to think there'd be a point in asking anything. He also doubted whoever it was would be there when he got to the roof.  
He just prayed Bucky would still be alive when he got there.

–

The man - Steve, was it? Disappeared, and the youth turned to look at the large dumpster that was just far enough from the wall to hide - say - a large wolf-like creature.

"He's gone now. You can come out." He said and collected his things before getting to his feet.

It wasn't until a moment later that his call was finally answered, and the large wolf emerged from the shadows. He gave the boy a long look, not quite certain how to take the rather calm air the boy had to him in light of what just happened. Still, the human was… smiling…

"You're wounded." The boy pointed out as he kneeled and eyed the bullet wound in the creature's hind-leg. He then looked in the direction the man - no doubt a hunter of sorts - disappeared in, only to see that the coast was clear. He let out a tiny sigh of relief before turning to look at the beast again, and still there was no fear or even alarm in his eyes. Only reverence, and something not unlike… joy?

"My apartment isn't far from here, I could take care of you there."

It was obvious the wolf considered its options, but before long he made a movement not unlike a nod. He moved to follow, limping after the boy.  
The teen said nothing, and walked as quickly as he could, as even in its wounded state, the wolf was faster than him.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own YA, or White Wolf's Vampire: The Masquerade gaming system

* * *

The streets and alleys the boy led him through were filthy, and offended every last one of the creature's senses. Still he followed, and stayed close, as the boy could serve as at least a human shield if push came to shove. He studied him then with his canine eyes, taking in his appearance and atmosphere.  
The boy was dressed appropriately to the cold season and held in his hands what appeared to be grocery bags. He was of about average build, with tousled black hair and brown eyes. His heart was pounding in his chest, blood flowing rapidly through his body.  
The creature panted once, jaws hanging slightly ajar before he forced his attention away, to the less appetizing scent of the dumpsters and the unpleasant cacophony of the city. He shouldn't create another incident, he knew - at least not yet.

"We're here." The teen said and fumbled for his keys. He ushered his four-legged companion into the building.

"Great… lights are out again." He growled as he tried the light switch numerous times.  
They remained in the dark.

"Third floor, no elevator…" He sighed mostly to himself before turning a worried look at his companion, who was still injured, last the teen checked.  
"Uh… are you-"

Before he even managed to finish the sentence, the creature climbed halfway up to the first floor. He turned to look at the boy, his eyes glowing a bright red. It made the boy gap, but he moved to follow soon enough.  
The way passed uneventfully, as the creature pushed obstacles out of the boy's way. He did so with a scrunched nose and the occasional growl as the building reeked of human filth.  
Waste; dirt; mortality. The humans themselves didn't give off too pleasant an odor, and so he concentrated on the boy's scent, following it until he reached what was no doubt the boy's apartment.  
The many smells that lingered all over were weaker there, but in their place was something else, almost sharp and a bit intimidating.  
He took a step back and let the human open the door.

The boy managed two steps inside before looking back in confusion. The beast remained outside.

"I don't bite." He snickered, only to seem disappointed when the creature remained outside. He couldn't really blame him for being cautious, but still found it to be a bit redundant at that point.  
The boy sighed.

"If I wanted to hurt you, I think I could've just told that guy where you were." He argued before giving the beast a look the creature had a hard time deciphering.

"Please come inside?"  
He barely managed to finish the invitation; the wolf practically jumped inside.

The beast instantly regretted that move. The first thing he did was look around, but few things about the small one-and-a-half room apartment caught his attention. There was one very prominent smell in the air the origin of which he wanted to find. He found it, in the corner of the room, a small desk with books piled underneath it. On it were several candlesticks, amulets and a small knife, resting under several pages that hung on the wall, bearing sigils and symbols.  
He didn't need to understand the marks to understand the situation. The odd aura, the calmness in face of the bizarre, and now this…  
The boy was a witch, the creature knew then, and was trying to decide between fight and flight. And he followed him there, how clueless, how stupid-

"None of that actually works, if you're worried." The boy said, and moved to pull the curtain that hung around the small table, keeping it out of sight.  
The beast, still on edge, regarded the boy for a long moment. Finally, he decided the human didn't seem to be lying, and relaxed a bit despite what some might say was his better judgment.  
That made the host smile as he made his way to the small kitchen.

"Don't suppose you'd let me look at your wound- Oh." He hummed. It wasn't hard to see that the wound already healed.  
The creature looked back at him with something akin to amusement.

"That… made sense, somehow." The boy said and actually looked relieved, a fact that puzzled the beast.  
What confused him further was the fact the boy placed before him a plate with water in it.

"I hope mineral water works? Tap water here's bad for you…" Came the unheeded explanation before the human began rummaging through his fridge.  
"What to feed you, though…" He wondered, only to notice the creature was more interested in him than in any of his offerings.  
He closed the fridge and walked up to his guest, seeming for a moment almost conflicted.

"What does your kind eat?"

the question was precious in ways the boy couldn't even imagine. He had no idea what he let into his home, did he? That pleased the creature, and he kept an intent gaze on the human.  
The boy noticed this, and shifted about uneasily.

"I can't offer you any limbs, if that's what you're into."

The statement sounded both disturbed and apologetic, but was put behind them soon enough as the boy seemed to have a different idea in mind.

"…how about this, then?"

His heart-rate picked up. The blood flowed faster, and the creature's ears stood on end, a hungry glint in his eyes at these changes.  
The boy scratched the back of his neck in rather obvious uneasiness.

"So you're one of those spirits, huh…" He whispered.  
For a moment eye contact was made, after which the human smiled again in this almost detached way the creature was already used to seeing.

"I'll… see what I can do."  
That said, and without much coaxing, the boy moved back to the kitchen, and rummaged through the drawers, only to pull out a knife before long.

The creature gulped, his hunger rising, and then taking over as the warm substance began trailing down the pale forearm.  
The boy barely managed to sit down on the floor before he had the creature over him, tongue hungrily collecting the thick liquid into his mouth. He licked with abandon, pleased growls leaving him every time he swallowed.  
The form quickly proved to be unsuited for the task, however. His tongue was clumsy, and often he could taste too much pain every time he swallowed. He missed too much, and some of the precious, delicious substance was wasted on the floor. He thus took the necessary steps to rectify the situation, and changed out of his wolven form.

That was better. Hands held onto the slimmer forearm, fingers keeping the limb in place despite its owner's shivers. Lips and tongue trailed over the smooth, warm skin, skillfully collecting the blood before the lips wrapped around the wound. Every last drop was accepted with a gluttonous moan, and he'd have happily resumed feeding in this manner had he not been interrupted.  
Movement at the edge of his vision caught his attention, and he opened his eyes to find the boy's free hand close to the side of his head.  
Upon being noticed, the teen froze and withdrew his hand with an apologetic look on his face.

Sated for the time being, he licked the wound one last time, a gentle, almost intimate gesture. The cut was left closed afterward.

"You- you can do that, too?" The teen gasped with admiration and inspected his arm.

His guest looked him over in the meanwhile, taking in the somewhat dazed look in those brown eyes and the paleness that settled on his face.  
He drank a bit more than he intended, he noted and licked his lips, regretting very little - the boy was delicious, his flavor almost exotic.

Refraining from answering that question as he didn't see the point, the blond rose to his feet and dragged the boy with him. The sudden change in pose left the poor thing uneasy on his feet, and he leaned heavily against his guest.  
Heat radiated at the other even through their clothes. The favor wasn't returned, though he did stay still for a moment, until the boy seemed stable. He was rewarded with a - was it bashfulness in his eyes? A bashful look, and a slight blush that settled over the pale cheeks. The teen pressed even closer against him, and he let out a growl.  
The boy was too appetizing for his own good…

He wasn't too gentle when he pulled the teen towards the bed on the other side of the room, and remembered almost too late not to just thrust his host on the mattress. With the boy seated, he glanced around the room before moving to retrieve a bottle of water from the kitchen counter.

"Thanks." The boy muttered and accepted the bottle. He watched this peculiar man while he drank, taking in his appearances and demeanor and the fact he just changed from being a wolf.  
He was regarded in a similar manner, he noted, and before he could come up with anything to say-

"What's your name?" The blond asked, eyes set intently on the boy's face.  
The teen seemed surprised and then excited somehow before he answered.

"Billy. Billy Kaplan."

There was a hint of familiarity to that name, but he disregarded it, knowing enough about the mortal kine to know neither parts of that name were uncommon.

"Get some rest." He practically ordered and turned away.

"Wait!" The boy called out after him.  
In all honesty, he had no intention of stalling, and yet he found himself turning around still. Billy seemed just as surprised by this, but recovered shortly after.

"Don't I… at least get to hear your name?" He asked with a touch of hope and that bashfulness again.  
His guest felt the need to sigh, but was beyond such gestures. Then again, he could offer him that much, right? It wasn't as though his name mattered either way…

"Teddy."

Billy blinked at the answer.  
"Isn't that a bit… mundane for a spirit?"

"It's something to go by." Teddy replied and found he was held in place by the intense, almost pleading look Billy was giving him.

"So that's it? We just… part ways like this?"

The question was about as sympathetic as he'd expect to hear from a human, and he offered back an aptly humane gesture - a shrug.

"Maybe. Stick around long enough, we might find out for sure."  
The rather eerie reply was accompanied with a step back as Teddy's form began melting into fog.

A rather excited sound left Billy as he watched Teddy disappear completely from his apartment, but it proved to be one excitement too many for a single night. A coughing fit rocked his whole body, leaving him curled up on the bed, a pained look on his face as he gripped his chest.

"Stick around, huh? I'll… try."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own YA, or White Wolf's Vampire: The Masquerade gaming system

* * *

The sunrise fast approached, and so Teddy retreated for the night after he left the young witch on his lonesome.  
Even as he laid in the dark, cowering from the approaching light, he could still pick up Billy's scent from his clothes, still feel the coppery, almost electric taste of his blood in his mouth.  
It would certainly be against any form of logic, and every instinct he had advised against it, but Teddy wanted to taste Billy again. Properly this time, if only to understand what that… _aftertaste_ was.  
That thought lingered in his mind until the sun rose, and he fell into his death-like slumber.

–

Homeless people were never a good meal, but they filled him up and were rarely missed. He let himself drink his fill after the previous night's endeavors and then made his way towards the old Bishop publishing house. It was long since abandoned, left to be filled with dust and rats and decay. No one came there - no one but them. It was the perfect meeting place.

"Looks like you're not a pile of dust after all."

He paused at the greeting he received once he stepped inside. He didn't really expect to be there first.

"You sound disappointed."

"A little."

Elijah Bradley wasn't exactly a friendly figure in any shape or form. He was short tempered and highly opinionated, though he could be quite capable when he didn't give in to his emotions. He made for a good ally, one who knew better than to underestimate Teddy.  
It didn't mean they liked each other, though.

"Where are the others?" Teddy asked with a touch of impatience. He wasn't big on social gatherings, even ones held by their small group, and prefered to be done with them as soon as possible.

"Guess." Came the simple reply, holding to it no small amount of venom.  
Teddy wasn't surprised, given who their companions were, or rather, a certain one of them.

There wasn't any love lost between Eli and Nathaniel Richards, who more often than not acted as the group's leader, at least on the outside. He tended to get the rest of them entangled in bizarre and often hazardous missions that at times improved their reputation and status.  
It had its merits, but Teddy rarely saw the point. And Eli? Eli refused to bow his head to anyone, no matter how capable they proved themselves to be.  
Another of Nate's bad habits was that he was always late. It was Eli's favorite excuse to fly off into fits of rage.

Unlike Nate, the last member of their small group was usually early, and Teddy knew just where to find her - up in her "nest", hanging off the beams high above and playing the string of her bow as one would a cello.

"If you're looking up my skirt, I'll shoot your eyes out."

Kate Bishop. She was the current bearer of the Hawkeye name, a title held by one of the most well known lines of assassins. Even in the dark she wore her sunglasses, wishing to cover the scars that were part of her "initiation".  
She never said more on the matter; they knew better than to ask.

"Isn't that a waste of arrows?"

"It'll still hurt." Kate purred in reply to Eli's disapproving growl.  
Teddy felt the need to sigh, but couldn't be bothered with feigning the gesture.

"Any word from Nate about when he'll be here?" He asked in an attempt to get things moving.

"Who, his royal highness?" Eli huffed and crossed his arms, showing no response to the way Kate jumped from the railing above to land almost too gracefully next to them.  
"He won't be here until _we_'re ready to _leave_. He'll never waste his time wi- what _are_you doing?!"  
The tantrum turned into an enraged demand.

Now grounded, Kate let herself walk in circles around Teddy, at times sniffling and even licking his jacket. There was a contemplative expression on her face for a moment before she pressed against Teddy, at which point a sly smile rose to her lips and she let herself run a hand down his front.  
"Smells like _someone_'s had fun last night." She purred and licked her lips. "Was he tasty?"

"None of your business."

"Back off, Kate!" Eli growled. He never took it well when Kate was playful with others. "Guy played _bait_, he deserved some nooky."

The fact that eli was actually so forgiving came as a surprise, but Kate recovered soon enough and snorted.

"I suppose you're right, after all, not every day someone survives being bait to one of the best hunters around."

"Best-?! …I see." Eli huffed, a grim look on his face. "I thought _he_ was too eager to accept this request. The boost in reputation-"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

The amused voice made Eli hiss.  
Nate pranced in like he owned the place, a content smile on his lips. Hanging off his arm was Cassie Lang, a young girl who had the misfortune of not only be infatuated with Nate, but also win his interest back.  
Teddy disliked her; the hollow look in her eyes after whatever it was Nate did to her made him feel uneasy, and the sound of her heartbeat made him hungry.

"Oh, you brought Cassie with you!" Kate exclaimed and clasped her hands. The human girl in return clung closer to Nate, who patted her head reassuringly.

"Please don't, Kate. The last time you _played_ with her, she almost died of blood-loss."

"Stingy."

"We could've died out there last night, I don't see you crying about _that_." Eli accused. Both because of their own opposite natures as well as the clans they belonged to, Eli and Nate never got along too well.  
Teddy suspected the only reason they didn't do away with each other yet was the ban on Kindred offing each other inside the city, and the fact neither had the motivation to plot the other's demise secretly - at least for the time being.

"And yet here you all are, Eli, quite well for a trio of undead monsters."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Kate laughed, only to be interrupted when Teddy took a step forward.

All fell silent; he wasn't such a leading figure inside the group, or rather - he cared not about such things, but at least they all feared him enough to shut up when he lost his patience with their banter. If he was grateful for anything, it was for that.

"We're all here now, please don't tell me it's only because you were feeling lonely."

A moment passed in which Kate and Eli gave Nate a scrutinous look. finally, he held his hand up in resignation.

"Alright, I'll try to be quick. I visited our dear Prince's abode today."

"Do we get a doggy treat for getting rid of the eyesores?" Kate asked, laugher lacing her voice.  
Eli and Teddy hardly shared her enthusiasm, while Nate obviously did.

"We did roll on our backs… Ms. Hill expressed her personal gratitude."

"A pat on the head from Maria Hill, _just_ what I wanted." Eli muttered before his anger rose again.  
"I didn't put my neck on the line for that elitist bitch!"

"You _didn't_, not really." Kate interjected and glanced at Teddy. "Our job was a piece of cake, the kid never saw it coming. But our dear Mr. Altman, on the other hand?"

"Oh, yes." Nate practically cooed, his attention turning to Teddy. "That's one story I'd very much like to hear, how you handled 'The Captain'."

Cassie crouched down as she grew tired of standing. No one paid her any attention.

"I got lucky."

"It certainly sounds like that." Nate laughed lightly.

"You don't _get_ lucky. None of us do." Eli argued, only to realize Kate wasn't her usual snappy sense during this exchange. He found her deep in thought.  
"See, even Kate's dumbfounded by this-"

"Because he's lying." She accused and turned towards Teddy. "He's at least not telling us everything."

The hostile energies focused on Teddy, and he looked from one to the other to assess how to reply. Before he did, however, Kate spoke again, her voice low.

"It's him, isn't it? Your new little friend."

"Post-bait snack?!" Eli exclaimed and looked at Teddy with shock and disgust. "You were helped by a _human_?!"

The words echoed in the empty hall and made Teddy wince. He didn't think of it the previous night, but now that Eli phrased it in that manner, it was hard to avoid the truth any longer.

_Hide in there! …stop stalling! They're coming, right?!_

Helped… more like 'saved'. By a human. That was _shameful_.

"Look-"

"He can't even deny it!" Eli threw his hands up in the air. "You? By a human? I oughtta-"

"Shut up, Eli." Kate growled.

"No, I-"

"_Shut up, Eli!_" Teddy barked, a snarl on his face. Their eyes met, and finally Eli settled down.  
He wasn't angry enough to fight Teddy - not yet.

"With that settled-" Nate sighed dramatically and shook his head. The next moment, he looked at Teddy, his expression grave.

"Does he know what you are?"

If Eli was quiet before, now he seemed almost scared, as did Kate. All three looked at Teddy intently, and Teddy knew exactly why.  
No one was to know vampires existed. If anyone found out, they were to be removed from this world, along with the ones who revealed the secret. And now that the rest of them knew - they were accomplices.  
Thankfully - the answer was a simple and honest one.

"No."  
Whatever wolven spirit Billy thought he was - it wasn't that.

"What, is he an animal lover or something, saving the big rabid dog?" Eli asked with some disbelief, but seeing how Kate seemed a bit more at ease by the answer, he relented as well. If nothing else, Teddy wasn't lying about it.

"This still can't be known. Even if _that_ secret is safe, if others found out, we'll become from heroes to laughingstocks."

"We can always _kill_ him, and solve both problems." Kate purred and licked her lips. "We could go now, have a little celebration? He smells _delicious_."

At the prospect of drinking from Billy again, Teddy felt the hunger gnaw at him, more than when Cassie's young, healthy scent reached his nostrils. But to drink Billy _dry_- no, to_ share_ him-

"That would take care of the witness-"

"No."  
It was Eli who objected, his statement making a shocked silence fall on the group.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Kate asked with a frown and held a finger to her ear. "For a moment I could've sworn you said-"

"Teddy _owes_ him." Eli added, not even sounding angry anymore - just disgusted. "For all we know, whoever his _plaything_ is _saved_ Teddy." He practically spat the words out.  
"You don't kill the people you're indebted to while you owe them. No if you've a_shred_ of honor in you."

Kindred honor - one of the non-written rules of their society, and one of the rules you must never, _ever_ break. Not if you wanted to keep from being shunned, at least, for that truly was all they were - honorable monsters.

"…You actually say good things from time to time, don't you?" Kate asked, though she sounded disappointed.  
Eli _was_ right, but often when he was - it wasn't fun anymore.

"The area he lives in… you'll have to ask for permission to go near him." Nate stated, already in his calculating business mind-set. "It doesn't belong to any of our clans."

"It doesn't matter." Eli snorted, and Teddy felt on edge.  
The look Eli gave him was a dangerous one, mostly because Eli looked at him that way while remembering that if they fought, neither would come out unharmed.

"You'll do it, or I swear I'll take you down myself."

"That's drama- hey, Eli!" Kate exclaimed when Eli stormed off.  
"Ever the mature one. Are we done here? In that case…"  
She took her leave as well.

The silence was broken only when Cassie sneezed, at which point Nate helped her back to her feet.

"I can help you meet the Primogen, if you need. I-"

"I'd rather not owe any more favors to unsavory people." Teddy replied without looking at Nate, who simply snickered.

"As you wish. Just don't get killed, alright?"

"For a moment, Nate, I thought you cared."

"Of course I do." Nate replied and gave Teddy a dark look. "If you mess this up, killing you might be the only way the rest of us can be redeemed. Come, Cassie."

And with that, he was left alone with the dust and the rats.


	4. Chapter 4

Characters belong to Marvel comics. The setting, powers, abilities, what not - belongs to White Wolf

A/N: Author's notes can be found here: post/34159044997/the-hunt-young-avengers-vampire-au-authors-notes offering background into on the V:tM world and how our characters fit in

* * *

Respect and Honor. Those were two of the things that kept Kindred Society intact throughout the ages. Hate each other, resent and loathe each other, but always respect each other. Pay back your debts, accept the elders' authority, and acknowledge one's ownership over one's Domain - least your own be taken and violated in return.

Teddy knew well the rules of the city and his race - each Clan had its own responsibilities and hunting grounds - all parts of the Clan's Domain. Billy lived in an area owned by a Clan no one in their small group belonged to, and so for Teddy to remain close to Billy and repay his debt, he needed permission from the Clan in charge of the area - supposedly.

In Billy's case, things were more complicated as regardless to where Billy was, _what_he was took precedence. The level of skill mattered little - So long as anyone practiced Witchcraft, they were the sole property of the Clan of Warlocks and Witches, Clan Tremere, and thus, belonged to its Primogen, one of the most powerful vampires in the city - one Victor Von Doom.

-

The elevator ride up to the top of the skyscraper was long, and would've no doubt been nerve-wracking if he was able to register such emotions. Teddy stared out the translucent walls at the city as they climbed up, preferring it to staring at his escort.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked him, and he could _hear_ her snarl.  
"But… is your kind even _capable _of appreciating this?"

Susan Storm, formerly Susan Richards. The closest Victor Von Doom had to a right hand 'man'. She was capable in all fields of research and secretary, and was quite beautiful on top of that. She was well known in particular for her unique usage of the Tremere's telekinetic abilities, and the force fields she created were nothing if not deadly.

Teddy kept quiet even in the face of such insults; he wasn't in the mood to be flung from the 37th floor.

"A tamed puppy, aren't you?" Sue muttered and seemed quite relieved when they reached the appropriate floor.

The building's interior was luxurious and expensive, an obvious display of power and wealth. Teddy almost managed to enjoy the disgusted look on Sue's face, as though his mere presence was soiling the expensive rug under their feet.

"Stay here." The woman commanded once they reached the waiting room and walked through the large wooden doors.

Teddy looked around him, assessing the situation. The room was large and well furnished, but Teddy had more interest in the four armed guards that stood in the corners of the room. They smelled human and Teddy could hear their hearts beating, but he knew better than to think they were mere Kine. Doom wasn't stupid; he wouldn't keep such weak security beyond the tenth floor.

One other thing Teddy was well aware of was that he wasn't likely to be granted audience so soon after his arrival, and so he chose a wall at random to lean against, hands in his pockets and hood pulled over his head. He was comfortable enough waiting like this; not like he could grow tired just from standing too long.

–

It was two hours later when the door opened. Teddy glanced up from the point in the floor he was staring at, only to look back down again. The man who walked out the door wasn't Doom, and yet he was just as intimidating.

"Ha ha, keep this up, and I'll think you _really_ don't want me here, Victor!" The man laughed, his smile framed by a well kempt beard. His suit was a bright yellow and was slightly reflective, and he wore a pair of yellow-lensed glasses, if only for show. And every last bit of him radiated power and unignorable presence.

His name was Anthony Stark. He was rich, powerful, influential, and a genius mechanic, to the point some said he was a visionary. He was often described as an artist in machinery, and built an empire almost single-handedly. He, too, was a creature of the night, one whose very existence made Teddy feel the kind of dread only the living should feel- no, it was worse, much more so.  
For you see, Tony Stark belonged to the artistic and diplomatic clan of Toreador, and much like Doom, was amongst the city's Primogen.

"I'll see you around. You too, Susan!"

The man turned away from the door that closed behind him, only to hum almost appreciatively as he took notice of Teddy.  
"Well, well, well. What have we here? A guest, at _this_ time of the night? And you look so _rugged_— ah, I know who you are!" Tony exclaimed almost gleefully, and Teddy wondered if he wasn't rambling just to enjoy the sound of his own voice.  
"You're one of Nate Richards' little play-mates, aren't you? What was it, Ted? No, no, that sounds- oh! Of course! _Dorr_—"

The door opened again to reveal Susan's form.

"Von Doom will see you now." She declared and gave Tony a look that was hardly pleasant.

"Yeah, talk about subtle." He snickered with a shake of his head. He offered a Teddy a grin, and before Teddy had a chance to move, Tony had a hand on Teddy's shoulder.  
The hold was fierce even without the man exerting any effort. Toreadors weren't fighters, usually, and yet every second the man had his hand on Teddy's shoulder felt like he had the world pressing down against him.  
Tony leaned closer then, half pressing Teddy to the wall. He whispered so softly, Teddy had to wonder if he didn't hear the voice only in his mind instead of through his ears.

"You didn't happen to have… broken _the Captain_ beyond repair, now, did you?"

The whisper- or whatever it was- held venom and a promise of pain to it. Teddy forced himself to remain still, only to shake his head the next moment. It seemed to be enough, and the pressure lessened noticeably, even though Tony's hand was still on his shoulder. Had he been human, surely Teddy would've gasped for breath.

"Good, good. You be careful now, I heard he can _read your mind_." Tony whispered in Teddy's ear, verbally this time, and the younger vampire could feel himself accepting the statement for no reason whatsoever beyond Tony being the one who made it.

"Well then." Tony added as he pulled back. "I'll see you around, _Teddy_. Mrs. Rich- Ah, I'm sorry. _Ms. Storm_."  
He took his leave, leaving Teddy to be the sole victim of Sue's burning glare.

"You are keeping him _waiting_." She hissed.  
Because what were those two minutes compared to the two hours Teddy was there, Teddy thought but quickly shook that notion out of his mind. It wasn't unthinkable that they could, in fact, read his mind, after all…

-

Only certain kind of people had statues of themselves in their own office, but none had one as majestic and unnerving as Doom. The intimidating figure loomed above, glaring down at all who entered the office. Teddy knew well it was there for the Kine who were desperate enough to visit after-dark; the truly fearsome one was sitting in his chair, back to the entrance.  
Susan stood at the door, as though blocking Teddy's escape route. Doom before him, Storm at his back. At was almost poetic, but as Sue said - Teddy hadn't much interest in those things.

"You're wasting my time, boy." Doom's metallic voice boomed, and Teddy could feel the man's eyes on him through his reflection in the large windows.  
"Give me one reason not to incinerate you where you stand."

The air grew heavy with malice. Teddy half glanced over his shoulder mostly for show before he turned back to Doom. There was no reason to stall any longer, was there? Least of all if he wanted to remain in this earthly plane.

"I need a favor." He stated calmly, and basked in the way Sue's cold mask twisted into shock, or at least her reflection did.  
For a moment no one spoke. A moment.

"The nerve of you-!" Sue began, only to fall silent when Doom voiced his own opinion on the matter.

" _BAHAHAHAHAHA!_"  
His laughter thundered through the office, filling the air and pressing down on them.  
Teddy actually thought he felt physical pressure.

"A _favor_… ah, how precious youth can be." Doom perhaps praised, definitely mocked as he spun in his chair halfway to face them. He was, as always, wearing his armor and green hood, and had his elbows on the chair's armrests, fingers interlaced before him.  
"And what, pray tell, do you want so badly to come ask it of Victor Von Doom?"

Teddy studied the man for but a brief moment; he was on borrowed time and trying the man's patience enough as it was.

"I want to hunt in your Domain."

If the man responded at all, it was hidden behind his mask.

"I believe the problem would be your very presence in any of our institutions." Sue interjected with a mocking snarl. The Tremere ruled over any and all academic institutions in the city, as well as all religious structures. Teddy obviously wasn't going to fit in.

He ignored the jab, however, and met Doom's gaze as best he could without creating actual eye contact.

"It's a _witch_."

_That_ got a reaction. Sue was silent, unable to even fathom the request. Doom on his part remained still, though Teddy was certain he saw him straightening in his chair. That made the blond snort inwardly; looks like he finally left an impression.

"The _audacity_ of you! I should just-"  
Sue's threats came to a stop with a raise of Doom's finger.  
One finger; that's all it took.

"Leave us."

Both chaperon and guest were taken aback by this.

"But, V-"

He gave her a stern look that said he had neither time nor patience for her. She took her leave, offering Teddy one last hateful gaze.

The silence that fell once the doors closed again lingered, and Doom let it do so this time as he seemed to be appraising Teddy with a long, scrutinous look. Teddy recalled Stark's words, and tried to clear his mind as best he could.

"I-"

"Lower your hood." Doom commanded as he rose to his feet. "You stand before me, cur, asking for a _favor_ - you will lower your hood and stand bare before me."

Teddy gritted his teeth but obliged, revealing his unkempt mess of blond hair and his inhuman, heavily pierced ears.  
Doom let out an almost fond snort.

"You and your people. It's always thrilling to see what accursed features you will reveal."  
He turned away from Teddy to face the window, hands behind his back.  
"Your small group of vandals did make a bit of a name for yourselves, has it gone to Richards' head already, thinking you can hunt a witch?"

"They don't know about this."

For a moment, Teddy wondered if Doom laughed again, or if it wasn't just another snort. Perhaps both.

"I can imagine they would _vehemently _object."

"Probably." Teddy muttered, but he hadn't the time to dwell on that as Doom spoke again.

"Am I to assume you've enough reason in you to at least have a target? Otherwise, I'll be more than happy to send you on your way."

Potentially through the window, too, if Teddy read that tone of voice right, not necessarily in one piece. Fortunately, he did have an answer at the ready, though whether or not it was a good one - he knew not.

"Billy Kaplan."

The name should've meant nothing, or so he thought. And yet it was enough to make Doom's fists clench around each other. Finally he turned to Teddy in a rather aloof manner, his eyes as unreadable as always, in the shade of his hood and behind his mask. But Teddy could see there was something there that wasn't before, at the very least - interest.

"What is your business with the boy?"  
There was demand and no small amount of hostility in that question. Teddy had a hard time deciding what he should say, and what to keep to himself.

"A promise." He said at last. It wasn't a complete lie, either, as one could consider debts a form of oath making.

"Hmph." Doom let out almost in a cackle.  
"A promise between a rabid dog and a warlock. Somehow fitting, I would say." He shook his head before looking at Teddy from the corner of his eye.

"Did you feed on him? Answer truthfully, vermin, for I have ways of finding out for myself."  
Even with that threat, there wasn't all that much ill-intent in that question compared to curiosity, but Teddy hadn't the time to be awed by that.

"He offered me his blood willingly."  
And by the rules of the city, whoever's Domain a meal was didn't matter - Teddy was allowed to accept the offer.

"…It appears you're not lying." The elder concluded and continued to stare at Teddy for a while more.  
Teddy stood still, feeling as though any wrong move might make Doom favorably reconsider his earlier threat to burn Teddy to a crisp.

At long last, Doom spoke again.  
"If you agree to certain terms, I will allow you to stay by the boy's side. If you break or even endanger a single aspect of it, I will hunt you down myself. Is that clear?"

Suddenly, repaying his debt didn't seem all that important to Teddy. What was an unreturned favor compared to the wrath of Doom?  
But somehow, Teddy doubted he'd be allowed to take the easy way out.

"Depends on the terms." He finally said, and was somewhat surprised Doom nodded in an almost pleased manner.

"You at least have this much sense in you… they are fairly simple rules. I trust even _you_ can abide by them without much difficulty."  
He began pacing.  
"The first - he mustn't die. If he does, even due to an accident - I will hold you accountable."

It wasn't fair, but Teddy was smart enough not to argue that point. Fairness was beyond people such as Doom.

"Second - I will allow you to give him your blood - but no more than twice."  
For three will leave Billy in the helpless, pathetic state Cassie was in.  
Teddy frowned; somehow, that left a bad aftertaste in his mind.

"Third - should you desire to Embrace him, and welcome him to our ranks-" An act Teddy was surprised Doom had any willingness in him to allow at all. But then Doom turned to Teddy, making the blond feel like hands were closing around his neck.

" _I_ will choose who Sires him."

That sounded more logical, even if as far as the requests were concerned, that one was by far the oddest. Not only did it speak volumes of exactly how megalomaniac Doom was, to go as far as to factor in that detail into the deal, it was highly unlikely. Billy simply wasn't the type Clan Gangrel welcomed, and Teddy knew that quite well.  
Then, why _did_ Doom consider it?

"Anything else?" Teddy heard himself asking. What difference did it make, really? He wouldn't do it. He'd stalk around only long enough to clear his debt and get away from him. Then, if Eli and Kate decided to take care of him themselves… Well, by then it wouldn't be Teddy's responsibility.

"Just these three simple rules." Doom concluded.  
"I take it you agree. In that case—"

All he did was hold out his hand. A scroll unfolded from one of the shelves and floated in the air next to him. Blood began trickling from his glove, only to float up to the parchment and form the three rules Doom dictated, as well as what Doom's own commitments were.  
Teddy took the sight in with growing unease.

"A _contract_?!"

This was noticeably more than he bargained for.

"Doom's word is sacred." Doom stated almost matter-of-factly.  
"Can I say the same for you?"

Teddy swore. This wasn't supposed to be easy, but to think it would get that far—  
And yet, what choice did he have? The sooner he was done with Billy, the better, and the only way to do that was-

"How do I sign?"

He was certain Doom was grinning behind his mask.  
"Put your _paw_ here."

A part of the scroll glowed, and Teddy reached his hand, thumb pressed against the rough surface. He grimaced, feeling a sting. When he removed his finger, a bloody fingerprint was left on the paper.  
Doom nodded.

"That would suffice." The man said and deposited the rolled up scroll between his robes. "I do hope you live up to your… _promise_." The word was accompanied with a hint of laughter.  
"Now, if you have nothing else to discuss with me—"

Teddy shook his head and turned to leave while holding his hand. The burn mark already healed, but the pain lingered. He _hated_ dealing with Tremeres—

The thought crossed his mind as he stepped out of the office, yet it soon enough left as his attention shifted. Standing in the waiting room with Sue was a woman with curly brown hair, piercing green eyes and a scarlet attire that included a cape and an M-shaped tiara.  
It appeared Doom didn't have a monopoly on odd outfits, Teddy reckoned, only to be taken by surprise when the woman threw herself at him, lithe arms circling his shoulders and chest before he realized she moved, and then - he couldn't, utterly immobilized. Her grip was strong, keeping him still as she whispered what he realized were soothing words in his ears.

"Wanda." Doom's voice sounded exasperated when he saw the scene.  
"You're scaring the boy out of his wits. And potentially picking up _fleas_."

Wanda - as she was apparently called - tightened her hold over Teddy for a moment before she pulled away. Smiling, she held his hands, thumb rubbing against the one Teddy signed the contract with.  
She was beautiful, he caught himself thinking, and followed her with his eyes as she joined Doom in his office. The last thing Teddy saw before the door closed was Wanda reaching to remove Doom's mask, an almost love-struck look on her features.

"If we may be on our way—"

Ignoring Sue's bitter tone, Teddy let her escort him down the elevator, but it wasn't until he left the building that he realized the pain was gone, and has been since Wanda hugged him.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own YA or V:tM

* * *

It's been over two weeks since Teddy received permission from Doom to be in Billy's vicinity, yet the Kindred wasn't any closer to ridding himself of the shameful debt he owed - to a human, of all things. Mere Kine… The thought alone would've made him sick had he still been capable of nausea.  
Granted, a debt over one's life was never simple to repay, unless one was in harm's way - something Billy wasn't. Though only a witness to the witch's nights, Teddy was repeatedly driven nearly mad with boredom. Billy rarely left his house, and when he did, he traveled familiar if not also safe roads, and never stayed out long. Most nights were spent in sleep, and Teddy allowed himself to leave his side, leaving behind some of his animal familiars in his place. The city's lesser beasts were mostly morons, but they were obedient, and quick to act. Teddy received word whenever Billy so much as left his bed to use the toilet.

That was most nights. Twice Teddy found the boy doing something of any interest, both times on Friday nights. He sat in his apartment, seemingly occupied with the small altar that left Teddy feeling uneasy when he saw it. Rituals, Teddy knew and watched from a safe distance. Billy would chant, maybe even put together an offering, but each time without fail nothing would happen, and Billy would look a cross between disappointed and knowing, as though he expected that result.  
A worthless, talentless witch… was that really what Doom actually showed interest in? This embarrassment to the arts?  
No, of course not; Doom would never waste his time like this, if only because his ego wouldn't let him. Teddy thus bade his time, thinking that if he solved that riddle while repaying his debt, it wouldn't be so bad.

He was given an answer of sorts, or at least a hint, several nights later. Billy left his apartment, and Teddy followed closely from above, having assumed the form of one species of owl that wasn't uncommon in the area. At first he regretted his decision to stick around that night, as it all seemed to progress as usual - the path taken led to the nearby seven-eleven, no doubt to stock up on those soda and energy drinks Billy seemed so fond of if not reliant on. There were hardly any people there, and the most interesting event was Billy running into a stray cat, one Teddy had already recruited several nights ago.

Then the thing that set the night apart from the rest happened. From above, Teddy could see the small gang huddling in the next alley Billy was to walk through, and every last one of Teddy's senses gave him a bad feeling about it. They were trouble, he knew.  
Good. He was getting bored, and could use a finer meal than the bums that neighborhood had to offer him. He swooped down and perched himself on the fire-escape of one of the buildings, watching as Billy rounded that corner. It was evident the boy noticed the gang as soon as he turned into the alley. Teddy watched every last reaction - the added paleness, the tensing, the gasped swear-word, the smell of _fear_ that was carried along with his scent. Billy instantly turned on his heels, but he didn't get far.

"I saw you." The largest in the group said, making Billy stop in his tracks. Teddy could see every smallest fearful tremble, and wondered why Billy didn't just run away - he obviously couldn't _win_, and had only slim chances to even _survive_. Why did he stay? Foolish mortal.  
Oh well. At least if that escalated, Teddy could save Billy's life and be done with it.  
He poked his beak between his feathers before turning to watch the scene unfold.

"You again, Kaplan?" The big one who seemed to be the leader growled and pushed himself up from the trash-can he sat on. The rest of the gang moved, closing half a circle around Billy. Teddy eyed the few slimmer looking ones. They seemed like fast runners. Escape never really was an option, was it?

"Every time I turn around, you're here, and not paying. You know you need to pay, right?"

Protection fees, if Teddy knew anything about the type. And it seemed like Billy had a history with those thugs, too… oh, this would be the most interesting night yet, Teddy concluded and ruffled his feathers.

"I'm not _in_ your alley, so I won't pay, Kessler." Billy hissed and kept his eyes downcast, avoiding eye contact.  
Kessler didn't seem impressed. He nodded his head, and one of his goons moved to block Billy's way before he pushed him, making the teen trip forward into the alley.

"You are _now_." Kessler grinned and cracked his knuckles. The rest of the gang laughed, though Teddy figured it was more due to inevitable violence rather than the crude attempt at being witty.  
True enough, the next moment the small group began pushing Billy back and forth, using him not unlike a ball to be passed around. More often than not, the witch was awarded a punch or a kick before he was tossed again.

Teddy in the meanwhile cleaned his feathers, not seeing any act of violence that would truly merit his attention.  
That was true until the so-called 'ball' was passed to Kessler. Then Teddy knew he might have to intervene - eventually.

A choked gasp left Billy when a firm fist dug into his stomach. He curled forward, eyes wide and spit dripping down his lips and chin.

"Oh, did that hurt? Here-"

Strong hands grabbed his shoulders, pushing him down over a rising knee.

"This should distract you!"

It was almost gratefully that Billy fell to the floor, arms held against his stomach as he curled up, obviously in pain.  
Teddy's feathers ruffled; he could smell blood.

"Hey, someone grab his wallet."

"Dude, it's in his _back_ pocket. I'd _never_ reach there-"

"Heh, he'll enjoy it, I bet!"

"Like you won't?"

"What was that?!"

The goons began turning on each other, some of them offering a show while the others just laughed. Teddy took that chance and flew down from his perch, landing nearby and transforming back from his owl form. It was almost time for him to step in and play hero, he thought and licked his lips. Maybe Billy would offer him blood as thanks- no, he had Doom's permission, he could just feed afterward…  
But that wasn't the time for such thoughts.

The gang fell silent, all of them staring down at Billy, who apparently said something - a bad move, given his state. Teddy was on edge, but still kept his distance. There was something in the air that felt _off_, making him refrain from rushing in.

"What was that?" Kessler snarled and towered over Billy, who by then managed to push himself up to his knees. Billy repeated himself, but Teddy suspected he was the only one who heard his soft plea for them to 'get away from me'.  
It was a logical request, Teddy thought, but something about Billy's voice felt wrong. Almost as though he wasn't pleading for his life, almost like—

"What was that, _faggot_?!" Kessler roared and grabbed Billy's hair, pulling him up and milking a pained exclamation from Billy. Teddy realized then what Billy's words sounded like, incredibly enough.  
They weren't a plea, they were a _threat_, or more - a _warning_.

" _Get away from me_!"

_That_ was none of the above - that was an _order_. An eerie glow burst out of Billy's eyes, and the next moment Kessler was flung across the alley, back meeting a brick wall, and head - a fire escape's ladder. Smoke rose out of his body as he slumped down between the dumpsters, and sparks of electricity still coursed through him.  
Even Teddy stood very still, so it was no surprise the Kine were nothing short of mortified.

"Kess!"

"You _freak_, what did you-" One of them managed to say as he reached for Billy, only to suffer a similar fate to Kessler's once he touched Billy's shoulder. That made the rest of them rethink their positions, and they took off, leaving their fallen members behind.

The coast was clear, and Teddy came out of hiding. He looked at Kessler, who seemed to still be alive despite it all. Tough meat, Teddy thought, only to have his attention drawn back to Billy.

It wasn't so much the coughing fit - Teddy knew Billy was prone to those - but the scent of blood that accompanied it. A sense of urgency overtook him, and Teddy knew - he had to get Billy to safety and treat him.

"Don't fry me." He said as he crouched next to Billy. It seemed as though the teen had little control over it, because as soon as Teddy pulled him into his arms, he felt it coursing through him, a surge not unlike lightning.  
Thankfully for the both of them, Teddy was noticeably harder to hurt than any mortal that walked the streets that night.

"Get a grip, Billy!" Teddy ordered just before he started towards Billy's apartment, the human safe in his arms.

"Ted—" Billy panted out in recognition before he returned to coughing.  
The appetizing scent became stronger, and Teddy bit his lip as he tried to fend the hunger off.  
He could feed later; first, he had to make sure Billy didn't die on him.

"Hang in there." He ordered again as he dashed through the alleyways. "We're almost there."

And the sooner, the better.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own YA, or V:tM.

* * *

Billy couldn't stop coughing, and Teddy almost felt him withering away in his arms. They entered the apartment through the window, and Teddy took barely even idle note of the lock he broke in the process. It mattered little.

As soon as Billy's feet touched the floor he stumbled towards the nightstand, on the way falling to his knees. Teddy stood by and watched the young man rummage through the drawer's contents. Finally Billy pulled out what Teddy recognized to be an inhaler and breathed desperately from it, his back to the bed.

The inhuman guest watched his host, taking in how pained and miserable Billy looked. Pathetic, really. And yet the fact of the matter was that he single handedly took down two much stronger opponents, and had little control over... whatever those powers of his were. Teddy would have to approach with caution, he thought, and met Billy's eyes when the witch finally looked up at him. He eyed the dark-red that painted Billy's lips and chin before kneeling down by him.

Well; caution didn't mean he shouldn't approach at all, he thought and ran his tongue over Billy's lips. The mortal tensed underneath him, but let Teddy do as he pleased.

Finally the blond pulled away and stared at Billy, who lowered his gaze and seemed tired. An understandable predicament, Teddy thought and sucked on his tongue, where Billy's flavor lingered. It left the same tingly sensation in his mouth like before, and he wanted more, but decided against it for the time being - Billy wasn't up to it, and Teddy could taste enough pain in what he already sampled.

He pulled away and dragged Billy up before letting him down on the bed. The change in pose must've upset something, because Billy made a pained sound and curled up slightly. Teddy waited for him to settle down, but even before he managed to come up with anything to say, Billy spoke, one hoarse-sounding, broken word.

"Thanks."

The corner of Teddy's mouth twitched.

"You're welcome" he said, only to momentarily be bothered by his own answer the next moment. The after-taste in his mouth was more prominent, but he disregarded it.

"But why didn't you do that sooner?" He asked, assuming a slightly more business-oriented demeanor and getting to the topics that interested him.

Billy took his time, mostly under the pretense of better settling down on the bed. He then looked at Teddy, obviously uncertain as to what to say.

"Define 'that'."

"Protect yourself." Came the answer immediately.

Billy gritted his teeth and gave Teddy a pointed look.

"How about _you_? How come you're even here?"

The blunt avoidance of the question irritated Teddy, but he at least accepted Billy's right to ask it.

"I don't suppose you were just... _around_."

"I was 'in the neighborhood', as you say. Wouldn't be the first time." Teddy replied, referring to their first meeting. Billy seemed doubtful, but let it go at least for the time being.

The silence he fell into afterwards let Teddy at least pursue the issue again. Arms crossed, he leaned against the wall and kept his eyes trained on Billy's face.

"I thought you said nothing you tried ever worked...?" He pressed on and glanced at the small improvised altar in the corner.

"I said _that_ didn't work. This is different." Billy replied with annoyance. Teddy was amused, though the boy's insistence to withhold information was beginning to grate on his nerves.

"What _is_ 'this', Billy? Teddy insisted, but Billy again retreated to his silence.

If Teddy had Nate's powers, he could've easily forced Billy to answer him. If he had Eli's powers, he could've swayed Billy into cooperating. Teddy had neither's abilities, however, nor did he see a need for them. Not when he could so easy coax Billy into being more... agreeable.

"Where are-" Billy started when Teddy turned away, but the blond quickly waved a hand dismissively.

"Getting you something to drink, relax."

Billy settled down on the mattress, and closed his eyes in a pained manner.

"Guess it never occurred to you to take me to the hospital, huh." He asked with a touch of a snicker, utterly oblivious to Teddy's doings. Teddy did get Billy some water, and poured it into a dark, opaque cup. Along with the lack of light in the room, he was sure Billy wouldn't notice it, the three drops of his blood he poured into the cup. The small cut at the tip of his finger already healed by the time he returned to Billy's side.

"That would be the human thing to do." Teddy replied simply.

Billy let out an exasperated chuckle, but seemed to regret it as it proved to be painful. Mostly ignoring that, Teddy pulled him up and handed him the cup.

"Drink. It'll at least wash the blood out of your mouth" - which was a shame, really, but Teddy figured he could get as much as he wanted in a bit - just as soon as Billy drank.

And he did.

The change was evident as soon as Billy looked at Teddy again. The cautious curiosity turned into a minute spark of infatuation, and Billy seemed almost bashful when Teddy touched his hand when he took the cup away from him.

"...thanks."

"You say that a lot, today." Teddy laughed lightly and put the cup away before he sat down on the edge of Billy's bed. The looks Billy was giving him were precious, and Teddy had to keep from cackling.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, tone neutral but sufficiently worried. Billy shrugged and felt over himself carefully.

"Like I was beat up by a total dick."

Teddy seemed thoughtful, and then nodded.

"That sounds about right."

"Jerk." Billy growled in an almost amused manner. Almost.

A moment passed in which Teddy gave Billy time to breathe before he tried his luck again.

"So why _didn't_ you take them out sooner?" He asked, and this time Billy didn't instantly avoid the question. He seemed to contemplate it before finally nodding his head.

"I... can't really control it. It comes and goes. Or what, you think I _wanted_ to be like this?" He admitted finally and Teddy had to fend off a triumphant snarl. Ah, how easy it was to bend the wills of mortals.

"Your _powers_, huh."

Another long moment of stalling took place, after which Billy nodded. Teddy was about to continue the inquiry when Billy closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Why am I telling you this? I really shouldn't..."

Billy still had some stubbornness in him. It was frustrating, but Teddy figured it would do for now. He could always come by again and repeat the process.

"Then don't." He concluded and earned himself a quirked brow.

"That's it?"

"If I asked again, would you answer?"

"...probably not." Billy replied honestly. Teddy nodded and pulled closer against him.

"In that case, stop talking."

The order, lacking any humor to it, made Billy stare at Teddy, who was suddenly too close for comfort.

"Te-"

Two fingers were held against his mouth, cold fingers that kept his mouth shut.

"Ssh." Teddy whispered and brushed his lips over Billy's forehead. He felt a bit feverish, but for Teddy, the added warmth was quite pleasant. He kissed over Billy's temple, next. There was the smell of the street, and other humans, but also Billy's own scent, that appetizing, alluring aroma that made Teddy swallow a growl. Ah, it was torment, not drinking Billy dry, and holding himself back was becoming more and more difficult. Maybe just a taste, then, he thought and removed his fingers from Billy's lips. The youth let out a sweet gasp, but managed to utter little more when Teddy claimed his lips and mouth. There were still the faintest traces of blood there, and Teddy swiped his tongue through the warm, moist cavern in search of them. It excited him, built up a sense of anticipation, and he let himself suck on Billy's lower lip. The flavor was stronger there, flowing right under the thin skin of that lip, teasing, taunting-

A sound left Billy when he felt Teddy's fang poke his lip, but the blond already broke the awkward kiss.

"...Teddy?"

The blond's eyes were distant, unfocused, even, and just hungry enough for Billy to notice. He tried squirming away, but the next moment Teddy had him pinned to the bed, face buried in Billy's neck.

"Ssh, don't worry." Teddy cooed adoringly and gently licked over the smooth skin. "I promise, this won't hurt." he added and licked his lips at how Billy's heartbeat picked up.

"It just might... feel good, too..."

He said nothing more, and ignored Billy's small sounds and attempts at pushing him off. They were all endearing efforts, really, but Teddy already held himself back too long.

He promised Doom he wouldn't let Billy die - he never said he wouldn't enjoy what he could.

The way Billy arched under him, the sound he let out when Teddy sank his fangs into his throat were delicious. It was even better with the flavor that filled his mouth, and he gulped hungrily, swallowing the warm, thick substance. He could taste it all, everything Billy was experiencing, amplified ten-folds. The uncertainty and nervousness, the odd thrill and excitement, and that touch of joy that felt unnatural, stemming from the simple fact it was Teddy being the one to do this. He swallowed heavily, and felt Billy gulp under his lips, the boy struggling for breath under the treatment.

Ah, Billy was holding onto his arm, a futile, meaningless gesture that was just so _cute_-

But then the pain won over any other flavor, and Teddy regretfully pulled back. He licked over the two holes in Billy's neck, leaving them closed, and most importantly - hidden. He lowered Billy down to the mattress and took a moment to study his face. Teddy could tell, even in the darkness of the room, that Billy was pale, and his expression - a pained one. An odd sensation shot through Teddy then, not unlike a- a pang of regret. It was the first time in years he felt anything like that, and the feeling caught him enough off guard that by the time he realized he reached for Billy's face, his hand was already resting over the youth's cheek.

The witch looked at him with confusion, one he himself shared.

"...you lied." Billy accused weakly after a moment and closed his eyes. "You said this wouldn't hurt."

"It's your injuries acting up." Teddy explained and let go of Billy in favor of retrieving his blanket. He tucked Billy in, still in his clothes and shoes, and then gently flicked a finger against his forehead.

"Get some rest. Go see a doctor in the morning."

"Right." Billy muttered, only to find that Teddy was already turning into fog, and fading out of his apartment. Alone, he curled up into a position that didn't hurt too much, and tried to get some sleep.

When he woke up late the next day, he was surrounded by the warmth of various animals, all clean and well groomed - house pets. On the nightstand was enough money for both a doctor's inspection, treatment, and the groceries Billy left behind in the street the night before.


	7. Intermission 1

I don't own YA or V:tM.

A/N: This chapter is an intermission, because Teddy, the hands-down main character, isn't in it. He'll be back next chapter

* * *

**_Intermission - Don't Talk to Strangers_**

A sigh left Billy's lips, his breath becoming fog as it spread through the cold night air. He glanced down, eyes staring unseeingly at the water running under the bridge he was standing on. He rested more of his weight over the railing, both hands holding onto the paper cup bearing the Starbucks logo, a means to help him keep awake. It's been a long day, and now, it was to be a long night too, indubitably.

It's been just over a week since Billy last saw Teddy. Most of his injuries were better, and he managed to shake off that annoying anemia. As usual, Teddy kept away, even if Billy by then became aware of his presence. There were the animals he realized were keeping an eye on him, and he had a feeling something else was stalking him - Teddy himself, probably, though hidden. He refrained from coming in contact with Billy again, and that left the witch to try and find his answers elsewhere. As was usually the case, that had Billy at the mercy of whatever broken myths and half-truths he could get his hands on, and worse still - his own imagination.  
The mystery alone made it difficult for Billy to get Teddy out of his mind, but he found it to be a near impossible feat to perform ever since their last encounter. Somehow, Billy's thoughts kept drifting back to the eerie blond, and he might've thought that in itself was peculiar, not to mention troublesome, if not for a similarly bizarre sense of peace and trust that settled in him.  
Teddy wouldn't do something like that, Billy'd think, and regardless of that observation lacking any basis, it was enough to put his mind at ease.

Of course, whether or not Billy trusted Teddy didn't change the fact the guy was running through his mind all day, yet was nowhere to be found - not a good combination. Regardless of the doctor's orders, Billy was up and about as soon as the pain wasn't too bad. Of course, he had no intention of walking around aimlessly in the hopes Teddy would just be there - again.  
And so, for the first time in Billy's life, a spell he cast consciously worked, and he managed to ascertain Teddy's location. Granted, knowing where he was at any given moment mattered little if Teddy wasn't there by the time Billy showed up. Even when Billy cast the locating spell again (and succeeded, much to his surprise), he had to still get to where Teddy was, and being physically human, he had no hope of catching up with Teddy, who could transform into a wolf, or _fog_.

Billy, being the stubborn idiot that he was, hadn't come to terms with that until two days after he began his search, which left him standing on a bridge, with a cup of coffee, and one gnawing sense of distress.

"Maybe I should try a _divination_ spell, instead..." He muttered and brought the cup to his lips as he stared at the horizon. If he knew where Teddy _would_ be, he could just wait there... now if only he could remember the spell, he thought, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He _knew_ the spell, but it was hard enough concentrating already; the street was boisterous and noisy even that late at night, and Billy had a hard time even hearing himself think, let alone call up the spell...

Billy never did get along well with people. He always knew he was different, and rarely tried to bridge the gap. What for? Noisy cattle...

"Aaah, _shut up_-!" He hissed, and then - they did. All of them, he realized and glanced over his shoulder. Right or left, whichever way he turned to, people just stood there, silent and staring at- _something_ down the road. No one moved, no one talked. They barely dared to breathe.

"What the..." Billy muttered, letting himself be a bit taken by panic. Was this his doing? Did he stop them? No, couldn't be, he didn't feel the usual pain that accompanied the use of his powers.  
Then again, if it wasn't that, then... what?

That question, that curiosity kept him occupied for a moment more before he realized there was something else. Like a voice nagging at the edge of his consciousness, pleading, demanding-

_-Look at me_-

So he did, just like everyone else.

She wore red. That was the one thing anyone who looked at her realized instantly. From the tiara she wore, through the body-piece and the gloves, to the tips of her boots, the cape blowing behind her, everything was a striking shade of scarlet. She carried herself with such grace it was downright majestic, and it would've been so easy to ignore the person walking next to her, if it wasn't for Billy's desire to take in every last detail about the scene and this woman.  
By then they were close enough for Billy to be able to tell details, and he saw the white hair, and the blank expression, and the green, silver-lined clothes. He also saw that other than those, the guy looked enough like Billy to have been his _twin_.

Billy never managed to think about that for too long, though. His attention shifted to the two fingers the woman held in front of her companion's face, which she then moved aside, a gesture that literally pulled Billy's gaze along with it and back to her. He found her smiling at him, an enticing smile he couldn't tear his eyes away from. It was all he could look at, and barely managed to notice when she brought that hand to rest over his cheek. It was a gentle caress, one almost... maternal.  
The escort was abandoned. Instead, the hand that held onto his smoothed down Billy's arm. It was a bizarre sensation, how elated he felt when she smiled at him, how compliant he knew he'd be if she asked anything of him - _anything_. He wanted nothing but to please her, and so it was no wonder that when she hugged him, he hugged back as tightly as he could, not once caring he dropped his drink to the waters below.

She was thin, he noted, delicate in his arms. He wanted to protect her, to keep holding her, to _worship_ her... at the very least, to keep her safe and _warm_, for she was cold, oh so cold... just like Ted-

His mind went blank. His eye rolled back, his body went limp. Her lips pressed against his neck, letting not a drop of blood slip past her.  
_Adorable_, he could've sworn she said, even if her lips were preoccupied. Finally she pulled away, but kept close, her hand constantly moving over his hair.  
_Precious, lovely boy_, the words echoed in his mind even before she looked at him again. Whatever semblance of thought Billy was capable of ebbed away as soon as their eyes met, and that was all that was left in Billy's world right then - that deep, penetrating gaze. He had no hope of looking away, either, as she cupped his cheeks with both hands, keeping his sight set forward at her.

_You're tired, dear_, he heard without her lips moving. _Get some rest_, she practically purred as she trailed her finger over his lips. It mattered little when she took her glove off - he licked his lips, collecting the thick, crimson-hued substance that trailed from her finger into his mouth all the same.  
Her smile widened. He couldn't be happier.

_Sweet dreams_~ She whispered and brushed his hair aside with the back of her fingers.

The next thing Billy knew was that there was a police officer trying to wake him up, where he passed out in the middle of the street. Last night was for the most part a blur, covered by the sweetest dreams he's had in years.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own V:tM or YA.

* * *

It had been a while since his small gang of happenstance allies last worked together, and Nate finally decided to bother with them again. The chore he accepted for them wasn't hard - simply taking care of some wayward neonates who forgot their place. In a way, it was even _fun_, to cut loose without much concern for the outcome. Thankfully, there were enough of the bastards to keep all three fighting Kindred entertained, but the fun only lasted until they regrouped.  
Nate was spotless, as usual, as he once again stayed out of the fight. He greeted the three in their usual meeting place, a smug grin on his lips and Cassie sprawled over his lap.

"Ah, the warriors return victorious", he praised and held up a hand. None of the others seemed to care for his theatrics much.

"Why do we even keep him around?" Eli hissed.

"He has his uses." Kate purred soothingly before settling down on one of the worn-out couches that were dragged in at one point or another. "Or would you rather _mingle_ with our city's night-society yourself?"

Eli muttered something, but Teddy hadn't the patience to even put up with any of that. He walked up to Nate, a look of disgust he bothered not to hide even a bit on his face.  
"Here's your 'objective'", he huffed and threw a dust-covered cellphone to Nate.  
Cassie yelped and tried to catch it, only to have Nate reach for it on his own when the girl almost fell.

"Clumsy baby", he purred and kissed her cheek before gazing upon his new acquisition.  
"I had high hopes to speak to this thing's owner, but... I suppose it is impossible now."

A feral, satisfied smirk rose to Teddy's lips. Vampires weren't so easy to kill, but if one managed, all that remained was a pile of dust. It so happened Teddy found killing others of his kind to be easier than others did.  
"You never told us to hold back."

"That I didn't", Nate laughed and pulled out a fat wad of bills from his pocket.  
"Dear, if you will-"  
Cassie took the money from him and brought it to Teddy, who took it without even glancing at the girl.  
The display wasn't too well received.

"Materialistic rewards?!" Eli exclaimed and stared at Teddy, disdain evident in his eyes. The blond shrugged and pocketed the money.

"I don't get into your private business, Eli, don't go into mine."

"Why not?" Kate giggled. "Let's all wash our dirty laundry together! I'll bring my lingerie!"

"No one's interested in that!" Eli barked, making Kate scrunch her nose.

"You never want to have _any_ fun..."

Ignoring her, Eli looked from Teddy to Nate.  
"What's _our_ reward, then? And please don't tell me we're getting _paid_."

Nate snorted.  
"No, no. This was something minor between us, worry not. I know you think you have no use for money, Eli."

"Not _your_ dirty cash, anyway."

"Do you accept credit, then?"

"Oh my _god_, get a room, you two!" Kate hollered with laughter. The tease was enough, at the very least, to get them talking business again. It was overall a desired effect, yet it meant they had a good reason to not pay her attention, and so no one noticed when Kate turned curiously to frown at some of the crates that littered the room. She learned to ignore the rodents that lived in the warehouse, but that one was just too big for her to ignore.  
Too big to even be a rodent, in fact.

"We're not getting paid in dollars, Eli, relax." Nate reassured and nuzzled against Cassie's neck.  
"Another favor-"

"From Maria Hill again?" Eli spat.

"She can be a valuable ally, Eli. You'd do well to keep such company."

"Company- she'd grind you under her heel without a second thought!"

"Which is why I keep giving her reasons not to."

Teddy pinched the bridge of his nose and turned away, leaving the two to their renewed bickering. He delivered the phone, and knew what he had to show for it, as well as accomplishing their 'mission'. He had nothing left to do there, and was ready to leave, only to stop and stare at Kate who was on her feet and looking - on edge. Kate was on edge. Why-

"Teddy", she called, and he instantly tensed. Something was off.

"Say. That... _little friend_ of yours-" She couldn't help but purr the words, and the hunger in her voice made him feel worse.  
"He doesn't know about this place, does he? So he wouldn't, say... _be here_, would he?"

The question made Teddy's insides turn into chilly knots, a sensation he had already forgotten many years ago.  
"...no." He replied finally, but still looked around them with worry he tried to hide. "He wouldn't."

"In that case..." Kate interjected and blinked out of Teddy's view.

"AAAAH!"

All eyes turned to the figure Kate sent flying from behind the crates. Teddy recognized him even before the teen hit the floor - that _was_ Billy, who somehow knew about their meeting place, who was there in his delicious-smelling self, and most importantly and urgently, had Kat aim three arrows at once at him.

"-You wouldn't mind I take care of this guy."

"WAI-" Teddy cried out, an instant after Kate left go of the arrows and sent them flying.

They never hit. All arrows remained suspended in mid-air, a foot away from Billy's body. The witch's eyes and left hand both glowed blue, a clear indication his magic was at work. The light faded soon enough and when it did, the arrows fell to the floor. Kate herself didn't move, a terrified expression only beginning to form on her face. Teddy realized then - she was frozen, but unfortunately for Billy - Kate wasn't the only one there.

"What did you do, trash?!" Eli screamed and grabbed Billy, pulling him into a head-lock. "Undo it or I'll tear you apart!"

Teddy knew first-hand that touching Billy when his powers were active could be quite hazardous to one's health. Unfortunately, he hadn't the time to warn Eli, who wasn't half as sturdy as Teddy was.  
A pained, agonized scream filled the warehouse as the magical energies threw Eli back. Billy too was in pain and he fell to his knees, hand gripping at his chest. There wasn't even the coughing fit Teddy came to expect, just a weak wheezing sound as he struggled for breath.  
Rather than his comrades, it was Billy Teddy was worried about, and he was about to go to him when someone- no, some_thing_ - clung to his arm. He looked down to find Cassie, only to realize he stalled more than enough because of her already.

"My, you're a pretty thing, aren't you?" Nate cooed and kneeled next to Billy. His smile widened when Billy looked up and their eyes met.  
"Ah, pretty eyes, too." Nate added and cupped Billy's chin. "But you're in pain." He whispered, even when nothing managed to leave Billy's mouth, not a sound, not even a breath. He couldn't look away, and Nate's sudden presence in his mind was too much for him to bear, leaving room only for numbness.  
"Here, let me-" He leaned forward, fangs bared. "Oh, you smell _deli_-"

"_Nate_."

Cassie was on the floor where Teddy left her. He planted his hand on Nate's face, using the hold to thrust Nate back on the floor, as hard and far away as he could. A repulsing sound resonated through the hall once his head met the solid surface, followed closely by a loud shrill from Cassie as she rushed to Nate's side.  
Teddy took a moment to appreciate his handiwork, knowing Nate at least wouldn't get up until Teddy took Billy and got out of there.

"Stay _down_, Eli", Teddy hissed at the sound of movement, and knew who the only one capable of that was. Eli growled and glared at him, but didn't move any more than he already did. He stared at Teddy, repulsed when he kneeled by Billy and picked him up gently, with care.

"You're betraying us for a _pet_?!" He demanded, only to be ignored. "You'll pay for this, Teddy!" Eli screamed, even though he still couldn't move properly. "I'll have you watch me suck him dry!"

It was the last Teddy heard as he dashed out, turning instantly to the sewers to throw them off their scent - because it was only a matter of time before they recovered, and when they did, Teddy wanted to be as far away as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own YA or V:tM

Rating goes UP!

* * *

He awoke as the last rays of sunlight faded from the sky he couldn't see. The small cellar he found refuge in was damp and suffocating, yet rarely did Teddy feel so relieved to find himself in such a place.  
He had survived the day; it was more than he dared to hope.  
Mice scurried away when he pushed himself up and slowly walked to the door, his eyes a bright red as he made his way in the dark. He stared at the door, half expecting it to break, for Eli or Kate or even Nate to burst through. None seemed stupid enough to risk a direct confrontation, it seemed, as nothing happened no matter how long Teddy stood there. Teddy thus reached for the handle and opened the door.

The cold night's air hit his face, carrying with it the smell of slums and filth from not far-enough away. Mingled in it all were the smells of dry flowers and incense, carried from the small, run-down church across the street. Once upon a time he'd have thanked God for even small mercies, but he knew better than to think God was listening anymore. It had been a while since last He seemed to care, Teddy thought and looked away with a snarl.  
No, this was thanks to his own precautions and actions - his self-made luck. He ran away where they were sure not to follow. It was on the outskirts of the city, a hole in the middle of nowhere. It was _his_ clan's territory - his head wasn't worth enough for them to follow him there. Not yet, at any rate. He just hoped that was also true for Billy's sake, Teddy thought and passed the church, his destination - the blinking "no vacancies" neon sign hanging on the side of the cheap hotel on the corner of the street. He hated that place. It always smelled like dust and mold and cheap sex, in a way that made one nauseated rather than aroused. It was a place hookers and drug-dealers came to do their business, all the while not charging too much and the staff kept their mouths shut - assuming you paid. Which was exactly what Teddy was doing while staring evenly into the barrel of an old shotgun. The woman behind the counter eyed the bills before lowering her weapon.

"201B, up the stairs and to the left."

He turned away, but her words carried after him.

"Too bad you paid. He's a cute one, even sick he'd have fetched a nice price on the market."

Rage shot through him, his fingers twitching as he thought of how easy it would be to shut her up for good. For her to even talk about _him_-  
He walked away, forcing the thoughts of the obnoxious woman out of his mind. That wasn't what he was there for - the one in room 201B was.

–

The floor creaked under his boots, and he focused on that rather than the sounds coming from the rooms he passed by. Moans, groans, cries for help. A slam, a crash- he came to a stop. Blood...  
No, he was full enough, having fed the previous night. No need to leave a bad after-taste in his mouth for when he fed on his intended target - the precious delicious young man in the room ahead.  
He came to a stop at the door, eyes set on the number-plate under the blinking lantern. He inhaled deeply. Staleness; a bit of sweat; cheap take-out; gunpowder. A loaded gun, most likely... _good_. For what it was worth when dealing with Teddy's kind, that is.  
The unlocked door made Teddy frown, but only briefly. After all, that provided little if any real protection as well. As it was, it spared him waiting to be let in or more likely break the door, he thought and helped himself into the room.  
It was dark enough inside to make him pause for a moment, but even without seeing clearly he had a good idea of what he walked into.

"Your safety's still on."

"Wha-"

He knew where Billy was even before that adorable gasp, and acted accordingly. Door slammed shut, he moved swiftly, clearing the obstacles in his path with ease before pressing Billy against both wall and floor, a hand snugly wrapped around his neck. The gun was knocked out of reach, but that wasn't why that choked sound left Billy. Teddy crouched over him, pressing his weight down, face against the side of Billy's head. Aah, he was appetizing still, with him squirming and the rapid beating of his heart loud and clear in Teddy's ear.

"If I wanted you dead, we wouldn't be having this conversation." He growled in a low voice and tugged on Billy's ear with his teeth before he stood up, pulling one unsteady witch with him. Billy wobbled lightly, giving Teddy time to study him up close while he balanced himself. He smelled like the cheap soaps the hotel provided, of the cheap meal he had and of heavy air. Most prominently he smelled of weakness and illness, one unlike what Teddy picked up before. It seemed the magicks he used the previous night took their toll, and the foreign environment he was left in offered little actual rest. It beat the alternative, at least, Teddy concluded finally and after a quick exchange of looks with Billy, Teddy decided he was stable enough to be left standing on his own.

"You didn't let anyone else in, did you?" Teddy asked while looking out at the street below from behind the thick curtain, put in place for the sake of privacy.  
Billy shook his head slowly while rubbing his neck where he could still feel Teddy's chilly grip. He looked up when Teddy pulled his hood off, but he hardly paid the blond's deformed ears any mind - he was used to them by then.

"No. No one else let _themselves _in, either."

Teddy looked around and found nothing contradicting Billy's words. It seemed like the staff kept to themselves, and his coterie kept away. Good.

"They're coming after us, aren't they?" The witch asked weakly and sat down on the bed that made a sound at the weight that settled over it. Teddy snorted bitterly in response.

"They're smart enough not to for now, and not yet impatient enough to forget that. But they'll come, sooner or later."  
It was less a grim prediction, more a stating of fact. Billy eyed him for a long moment until the blond turned back towards him, making Billy lower his gaze.

"Why did you do it?"

Teddy refrained from answering immediately, focusing instead on their surroundings as he paced through the room.  
"I do a lot of things, Bi-"

"Why did you save me?!" Billy demanded, his impatience and urgency as though mocked by Teddy's shrug.

"You keep asking me that." He growled. "Why am I here, why I do this, that, why, why, _why_-"

"Teddy-"

"I do what I want, Billy."

"Did you want to make enemies of your group?"

Their eyes met, and the rage Billy saw was alarming. For a moment he thought it was directed at him and was halfway to panic, but then Teddy spoke, his voice low and rather than hostile, it was- possessive?

"They touched what's _mine_. They paid the price. It's that simple."

The proclamation of ownership made Billy move uneasily, but he tried not to let the conversation stray, not with Teddy actually answering his questions without fading into mist. Every second Teddy was there also meant Billy was considerably safer, and he was quite reluctant to give up on that.

"Is it really enough to confront your partners over?"

Teddy came to a stop at the question, and stared at Billy as though waiting for him to admit that was a joke. At the hesitation and hunching of shoulders he saw, Teddy let out a snort and leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"Good thing you didn't say 'friends', that would've been downright _hilarious_."

Billy didn't reply, but thankfully Teddy went on without encouragement.  
"I think you heard enough, you know, while you were hiding like a mouse." He purred out a mixture of fondness and ridicule. "We're not exactly 'close', it's for convenience's sake. We each have a talent the others don't." He paused just long enough for a feral grin to crawl over his face.  
"I _survive_. They won't do this unless they have to."

Billy nodded slowly. This was somewhat reassuring, but he didn't have time to enjoy it. Teddy moved, pushing himself off the wall to tower over Billy.

"Why did _you_ do it, Billy? Why were you there?"

There was an edge to his voice that held many meanings to it. Billy even being in their meeting place was alarming enough, not to mention what he actually did while there. What else was the witch capable of?

"...I wanted to see you."

The honest confession caught Teddy off guard. On one hand it was obvious enough, while on the other it was so surprising in its simplicity and _sweetness_ Teddy found it hard to believe. It made him laugh.  
"Aw, that's cute."

"Not just like that!" Billy protested and stood up so he could put some distance between them. Teddy chose not to point out that precious slip of the tongue and instead fell down on the bed, back to the headboard.

"What else, then? If you want more money, I don't have _that_ much..."  
Though he seriously doubted Billy was looking for a sugar daddy.

For a long moment Billy didn't answer, back still to Teddy and shoulders hunched. Teddy quirked a brow when he heard Billy's heartbeat pick up when the guy held onto his forearm.

"What else can you heal?"

There was an evident undertone of despair in his voice. While Teddy had an idea what that was about, based on Billy's body-language, how he was gripping onto his arm, he played along, feigning ignorance.

"What else-"

Although it seemed Billy didn't have the patience for it.  
"The first time we met, you healed a cut on my arm." His hold over said limb tightened. The taste that filled Teddy's mouth at the memory was so vivid and prominent he had to gulp and lick his lips.

"So I was wondering what _else_ can you heal?"  
He turned to look at Teddy with both skepticism and _hope_, making Teddy wish he kept away. It made a curious sensation well inside him, this need to meet Billy's expectations, yet he knew he'd have to disappoint him.

"Just that." He said finally and watched Billy fall deeper into despair.

"...I see." The witch muttered and sat down on the edge of the bed. He was holding onto his forearm tightly enough to leave a mark, and seemed deflated. Teddy growled at the pang that shot through him at the sight.

"It's gotten worse, hasn't it? Whatever your illness even is."

There was barely a tilt of the head in his direction, but Teddy could see it, the way in which Billy tensed and shivered.  
"Before, you'd cough up blood, but last night you just choked and wheezed. Like your body couldn't be bothered even with that." He explained and sat up, eyes set constantly on Billy, who finally looked back.  
"What _is_ that?" He actually sounded concerned, but it still wasn't enough to earn him an answer. Billy shrugged and let out a bitter snort.

"What difference does it make? Your 'friends' are going to kill me soon, anyway."

That was one thing Teddy couldn't let happen for many reasons, one being a most unpleasant someone with a statue of himself in his office. The other reasons? He didn't dwell on those, even when that odd discomfort took hold of him again when he saw the resigned look on Billy's face.

"I won't let that happen." He heard himself say, catching them both by surprise. Having said that, though, he could no longer take it back, not even when Billy stared at him in shock.

"What'll you do, fight them all?"

"If I have to." Came out of Teddy's mouth, making him swallow a growl. He'd do it without a morsel of remorse, yet he knew it was better if it didn't come to that. But how to persuade the others to not come after Billy-  
And then it came to him, a very unlikely solution. Yes, that could work, he thought and met Billy's eyes - and _he_ would enjoy it, too. At the very least - they truly were running out of options.

"But there's another way."

Cautious relief and mostly curiosity made Billy sit up straighter and he gave Teddy an impatient look.  
"Let's hear it, then. What do we have to do?"

Teddy scratched his chin, trying to put his plan into words in a way Billy'll go along with it. Finally he nodded and met Billy's daring gaze.  
"There's a... _ritual_ we can perform."

"A ritual?" Billy asked and leaned a bit towards Teddy, a thoughtful frown on his face.  
"Which will accomplish... what?"

That was the tricky part, wasn't it?

"It'll bind us to each other."

"Bind...?"

"Ensure our loyalty."

Billy fell silent, obviously uncomfortable with the concept.  
"It's... mutual, right?" He asked, voice carrying both concern and a lack of trust.  
Teddy offered back a grin.

"It's either this or dying." He replied, ignoring the issue. Thankfully it seemed Billy was smart enough to know what really mattered, too - staying alive. The rest could be dealt with later.

"How would that get them off our backs, though?"

"It'll put them at ease about you betraying me." Teddy explained before the same feral grin from before returned to his face. "And make sure they know that if they mess with you, they mess with me, too."

"You sound almost like you're looking forward to it..." Billy muttered in obvious disapproval, only to sigh.  
"It's not like I have a choice, right? Between dying sooner or later-"

"Later is better." Teddy concluded and ran the back of his fingers against Billy's cheek. The witch closed his eyes and pulled a bit away, uncertain as to how to respond to the contact.  
"What do you need me to do?"

A somewhat fond smile rose to Teddy's lips and he motioned towards the small shower-room.  
"Clean up."

"Is that part of the ritual?" Billy asked, obviously suspicious. Teddy hummed idly.

"You can say that. Go on, you're first."

He obliged though quite reluctantly. Teddy waited until Billy was gone in the shower before he picked up the room's discarded key and locked Billy in. Usually he wouldn't have cared all that much about it, but the more Billy enjoyed himself, the better he'd taste, Teddy knew and frowned and the vending-machine on the wall, offering all sorts of necessities for adults' fun pastimes.  
He was back with the necessary supplies just as Billy stepped out of the shower.

"Where were you?" Billy asked, though relief tainted his attempts at displeasure.

"Just took care of something. My turn?" He asked and took off his tops. Billy's eyes widened as he took in the sight, not sure what he was expecting but finding it to be rather pleasing regardless.

"...you look disappointed." Teddy snickered, but didn't give Billy time to respond before he walked into the shower, not even bothering to close the door behind him. It wasn't a necessary action, but it fit in with the rest of his act, and seemed to put Billy at ease. At least until Teddy stepped out of the shower, dripping and naked. Billy's face painted instantly, and he didn't even try to hide how he was staring. It made Teddy smirk.

"Like what you see, now?"

Billy frowned and looked away. He didn't move when Teddy walked past him towards the towel left on the chair to dry.

"I was surprised. Considering your ears, I thought, well..."

"That I'd be more of a _freak_?" Teddy laughed, though there was a chill to his voice. "Sorry to disappoint, but as you can see, I'm mostly 'normal'."

"You call _that_ 'normal'?" Billy muttered and looked over Teddy's body, taking in the shape of his muscles, the precise width of his shoulders, his figure, the depression that dove between his buttocks... he looked away as soon as he realized Teddy was looking back. Billy's heart-rate picked up again, sending a shiver down Teddy's back. Billy insisted on getting back on track, however, and his insistence to not look at Teddy was precious, the Kindred thought, albeit a bit annoying.

"So we're both clean. Now what?"

"Now - you _drink_." Teddy began with a purr and finally discarded the towel on the floor. "Later I drink. And in between-" He stalled for but a moment before he pressed against Billy's back, his body for a short while not the chilly corpse it actually was. Billy pressed back instinctively with a gasp.

"Some... _skinship_, is what you call it, yes?" He whispered against Billy's ear while his hands ran over Billy's thighs and sides, making Billy gulp.

"That would explain why you're naked. Bonding of the _flesh_, is it?"

"Clever boy's catching on fast." Teddy praised, lips trailing over Billy's neck, following the pulse he found there. A gulp made him look up, and he found Billy glancing at him, worry clear on his face.

"What am I supposed to _drink_, though?"

The question made Teddy pause, but only briefly.  
"Really, Billy, don't play naive. I'm sure you can guess." He taunted while trailing a finger over his wrist, fingernail digging into the skin enough to break it.

"Binding of the... _soul_, right?" Came the hesitant reply. Billy wanted to say something more but a hand at his cheek drew his attention. He gasped once at the warmth he wasn't used to, and again at the finger that passed his lips uninvited. He poked it with his tongue, curiously, objectingly, only to notice the heavy metallic taste he found there. Billy wanted to pull away, resist, at least, but a hand at his throat coaxed his reflexes, making him gulp.  
Teddy buried a smile in Billy's shoulder.

"See? It's not _that_ bad..."

Billy panted, leaning almost desperately against Teddy, finding odd comfort in his immovability. "That was your-"

"Shh." Teddy ordered softly, moving his hand from Billy's lips to his stomach while the other rested on his cheek. "It's how this goes. It's our only choice, remember?"

Even Billy's profile seemed conflicted, but the undertone of resignation was undeniable. Of course - it would be difficult for him not to accept Teddy's words now.

"Billy, I don't want you to die."  
The notion, not at all a lie, made Billy lean back against Teddy more heavily. Teddy secured an arm around his waist, relishing the slight shivers that coursed through him.

"Do _you_ want to die?"  
The defiant shake of the head was all Teddy needed. He pulled his hand away from Billy's face, revealing the bleeding cut on his forearm.  
"Then you know what you have to do."

The hand that took hold of his own was unstable, the hold - hesitant. Billy forced himself to stare down at the dark substance slowly sliding down the pale skin, and Teddy could almost see it, how Billy's thoughts conflicted, clashed, and then finally shaped into what Teddy wanted them to be when the precious boy held onto his forearm, too.

"We don't have a choice... right?"

"We don't." Teddy reassured and managed to catch just the briefest glimpse of something not unlike hunger in Billy's eyes before he shut them tightly and wrapped his lips around the gash in Teddy's arm. He tensed, every last muscle in his body, as he drank, gulping heavily with a frown that spoke less of inner turmoil and more of something else. Teddy licked his lips, quite enjoying the distressed cry that left Billy when he finally pulled his arm away.  
Brown eyes darted around, housing a storm of distress and need. Teddy could feel it well, the desperate hold Billy had on his arm, but he was just too strong. He pulled away while holding Billy against him, letting Billy only look at the wound that already healed.

"I-" Billy panted, seeming confused - lost. "I just _drank_-"

"Sssh, no talking." Teddy reminded in a low voice, lips close to Billy's ear. "It's ok, nothing to fuss over... besides, you had no choice."

"...yeah..." Billy relented finally and sucked on his tongue where a sliver of flavor remained. Teddy had already moved on, letting Billy dwell in thoughts while he indulged himself. Letting Billy hold onto his arm still he lowered his other hand, running it over Billy's side and thigh in repeated, fluid motions. He dragged his fingers over the fabrics, thinking it would be so easy to simply tear the clothes off - but decided against it. So long as Billy squirmed like so when he squeezed-

"Time for skinship now, huh?" Billy asked, but Teddy didn't answer. He massaged Billy's thigh intently and finally shook his hold in favor of feeling him up under his shirt. Smooth, warm skin; a trail of hair running from his navel downward; a faint hint of muscle tone, straining and shifting under Teddy's touch. He rolled his hips against Billy's backside, the ensuing gasp music to his ears. And oh, Billy was blushing, to the point Teddy could feel it, nuzzling against his neck, the blood rushing under the skin, so close and tempting-

A fang brushed against the junction of Billy's neck and shoulder when movement made Teddy look down to find Billy pull his shirt up.

"Good boy." He purred out a praise and tugged annoyedly at Billy's pants. "Now this too- it's _in the way_."

Billy growled back. Shirt discarded, Teddy could better feel him against himself, lean and smooth and fragile, muscles shifting as he worked his belt and pants, finally letting them slide off his hips to the floor. He wanted to step out of the pooled fabric when Teddy grabbed his hips and pulled him back, making sure Billy felt how hard he was.  
A deep, almost surprised moan filled the air.

"You're... _really_ warm-" Billy panted, hands moving back to Teddy's hips while the other nibbled on his ear.

"I thought you'd like it better, but if you prefer cold, I could-"

"No, don't- _haa_!" Billy arched his back at the bite to his ear. Teddy's fingers pulled at Billy's underwear before he pulled away, turning Billy around so he could press against his front. The sound that drew from Billy was delicious and made Teddy growl fondly. Hands one on Billy's hip and the other on his ass, Teddy kept his eyes set on Billy's face as he ground against him. The witch's face twisted with pleasure, and Teddy could feel him grow hard and hot against him. Still there was something there, that tiredness that made Teddy stall.

"Last chance. If you don't want this-"

The look Billy gave him, already unfocused, was filled with frustration at the pause. He narrowed his eyes before grabbing the back of Teddy's neck - a futile act Teddy played along with - and closed the distance, lips covering Teddy's. Tongues came into play, a short battle commencing before Teddy claimed Billy's mouth, tasting the growl the other voiced when a hand gripped his ass under his underwear. Taken by surprise, Billy broke the kiss, panting heavily and staring at Teddy, eyelids at half mast.

"We don't have a choice..." He whispered before groaning, hands holding onto Teddy's arms and hips bucking against the blond's body.  
"Might as well enjoy this."

Teddy grinned back, not even trying to hide the hunger shining in his eyes.  
"Don't worry, I'll be _gentle_." He promised only to push Billy back on the bed. Billy let out a startled cry only to recover in time to find a wrapped condom on his chest. He looked up, but Teddy's attention was invested fully in the last piece of clothing he was pulling off Billy's body, and what was revealed in its absence.

"Oh, _I_'ll enjoy this, at least." Teddy purred and took in every last inch of Billy's body that was visible, from the redness of his skin and the sweat already sliding down it to the rise and fall of his chest to how hard and straining his cock was. Oh yes, this will be enjoyable indeed, Teddy thought and ran his fingers up Billy's length, and was rewarded with a delicious intake of breath.

"But I think... so will you."

Hands on the mattress on either side of Billy's body, Teddy crouched over him, stalling just long enough to meet Billy's almost helpless gaze before he pressed down, fronts rubbing flush against one another, mouth again taking the boy's breath away and thigh rubbing against Billy's need, making Billy practically thrash under him. Teddy's eyes remained open, letting him watch Billy, whose eyes were shut tightly and brows high up his forehead. Yes, he was enjoying himself alright, and Teddy had to fend off the urge to sink his fangs into the warm tongue that entered his mouth, moist and appetizing. Not yet, he told himself and broke the kiss, enjoying how Billy's labored pants trickled over his face. He reached for the neglected piece of rubber and had to snicker at the excited look that rose to Billy's face when he heard the wrapping tear.

"...wait." Billy protested, frowning. "We're missing-"

"Ssh." Teddy tried, taking the rubber out of the wrap.

"No, Teddy, I-"

"It's ok, relax-"

"I'm _dry_-"

"Billy, _shut up_." Teddy growled as he reached between them to slide the condom over Billy's erection. Teddy grabbed the clad cock and gave it an experimental pump before nodding. This would do.  
"You don't have to do or say anything. All you have to do-" He settled on his knees, Billy's body between his legs and the look in the witch's eyes unbelieving. Then Teddy descended.  
"-is _have fun_."

He wasn't slow. He wasn't gentle, either, and didn't stop until he took Billy all the way in, ass resting comfortably over Billy's thighs. Billy moved and squirmed, fingers digging into Teddy's legs, eyes open but a slit. He bucked up against Teddy, twice, three times, broken pants forming pleas and begs. Teddy watched from above, concentrating on how Billy filled him, the blunt sting of his fingernails over his skin, his sweat slicking the points of contact between them. Good boy - he deserved a treat, so Teddy moved, pulling up, feeling Billy slid almost out of his body before he sat back down, again not bothering with caution. Billy rose to meet him, the sounds leaving him profane and uninhibited, pure and wild. Teddy leaned forward, hands on Billy's shoulders as he picked up the pace further, the change in angle making Billy shudder violently under him. He was beyond control then, Teddy noticed and smiled as he abided by the hands on his hip, moving him into a position more enjoyable for Billy, and if the way the witch grew even harder inside him was any indication - it worked. Teddy smirked when finally Billy shut his eyes, and then let out a sound himself when Billy slammed into him more forcefully than before.  
"I like that. Do that again."  
Billy needed little more encouragement than that. He grabbed Teddy's ass, pulling him down over himself, moans covering the sounds of their skins colliding. He was just over the edge, body's movements erratic and wild, making Teddy's grin widen, especially so when Billy thrust up and then went still, head thrown back into the pillow and mouth open, a deep moan tearing out of his throat as he came.  
Teddy hadn't the time to appreciate the view. Billy's eyes tore wide open, Teddy's fangs buried in his neck, drawing his blood and making everything that much better, feel that much _more_. Teddy growled and moved again over him. Pleasure, a unique high filled his mouth, a delicious spice over the already exotic flavor of Billy's blood. Teddy gasped, drinking the tasty substance with fervor, bliss clouding his senses. It was so good, so fulfilling, he wanted more- _all of it_-

"Aah-"

Teddy froze before growling. He gulped one last time before licking Billy's neck, once to seal the wound, and again for- apologizing? A taste of more? He knew not, nor did it matter. He rested his forehead against Billy's, eyes staring intently at the other's lids as he took idle note of how long Billy's eyelashes were, until the boy finally opened his eyes and Teddy drowned in them.  
They remained silent for a while until Teddy smiled, making Billy's brows rise in confusion.  
"I told you you'd enjoy it."

Billy chuckled weakly and closed his eyes again. Weak and spent, he still raised his arms to wrap around Teddy's waist.  
"And you?"

Teddy contemplated the question, spoken in a lovely hoarse voice, overused in their coupling. He did, he concluded and nipped at Billy's lips.  
"It was _tasty_." He replied before frowning at the concerned look that tainted Billy's blissful expression.

"Are we _good_, then? I mean, the _bond_-"

Teddy nodded, a pang shooting through him at how trusting Billy sounded.  
"Yes. It's in place."  
He pushed himself up, much to Billy's dismay and despite his attempts to keep Teddy close. Teddy didn't venture too far away, just enough to let the chilly air creep between them. He stared at Billy, a strange warmth welling inside him as he did.  
"...you need to clean up." He declared regretfully and pulled up the rest of the way, sliding up from Billy to sit next to him on the bed. Whatever discomfort was present had already healed, and he was about to move farther away when a hand over his arm stopped him. He turned to find Billy looking at him with- that was sadness in his eyes, wasn't it?

"Will you be here when I'm done?"

Teddy eventually nodded.  
"I will."

"Will you stay until morning?"

The pleading look in his eyes stood in stark contrast to what greeted Teddy upon arrival, but Teddy couldn't even be amused by the change - he was far too preoccupied struggling with an answer.

"No." He said finally and cupped Billy's cheek, relishing the warmth that seeped into his hand. "Nocturnal creature and all. But I will be here until you fall asleep."

That seemed to be enough for Billy, who nodded and turned towards the shower. Unsteady as he was due to weakness and blood-loss, Teddy ended up helping him, and stayed by his side well after Billy was asleep, never once finding it in himself to be frustrated by his own actions. The sight of Billy's sleeping face and the way he reached out to him in his sleep put Teddy's mind at ease, keeping him in place until the very last minute. He took off when he had no other choice, finding refuge before the sun could claim him.


End file.
